


9.8

by Reon



Category: any fandom
Genre: Angst, I guess you call this a musicfic?, Lots of flowers, Multi, Non-betad, Posting this from the Ipad because the thing is in the Ipad, Sad, and kind of happy?, kind of angst with a happy ending, musicfic, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reon/pseuds/Reon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our end, Our beggining</p>
            </blockquote>





	9.8

Calla lily, Carnation and Daisy were the three flowers I gave you that day when you thought I wouldn’t come to pick you up for our last date.  
Chrysanthemum and Kalanchoe were the flowers that decorated the bed where you slept.  
I remember the day when you left for another country and I pleaded for you to don’t leave me behind and you hugged me tight and said that “I would be just fine”.  
Flower petals danced around the park where you told me you would be leaving and you wouldn’t be coming back for a while. Those petals now syncronize to your frozen pulsation and I plead to be guided to the place where you soul might be resting in peace, the final destination. I miss the touch of your skin that sympathetically brushed against my shoulders that you use to embrace.  
You told me that when this day comes, the wind would carry it on, the ashes were so sparkly in the sun when they finally merged in to the sky. 

I was remembering all of this when the smell of Lisianthus woke me up from the daze.  
Cream rose, stargazer and iris helped me trace the steps to where you are now.  
With a zipped mouth I keep climbing up in the stairs of reasons so I could justify our vows that we made that day, knowing that you were right above, watching me.  
I find myself in the cliff where the World meets it’s end. You told me that this place was the top of your world, so look, I’m on the top of it now, my darling...  
Seeing that I’m alone, no one can stop me from this. I shout to the nothing, you should be able to hear me yelling “HERE I COME” and I leapt to hell.  
The swirling winds sing for our reunion and begin a little nerd, I knew that 9.8 was my acceleration. I beg you now to please take me where our souls may now rest in peace, our new start.  
I can feel to touch of your lips, compassionately brushing againts the skull you use to cherish.  
My body lays here now, the delicate flesh decomposing from my rotten bones and I softly, merge into the sky, together with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, kind of a bit of crap since it's also unbetad. The music I took inspiration was Mili - nine point eight.


End file.
